<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蛹 by thunderybee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698866">蛹</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee'>thunderybee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>StarCraft (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, 凯瑞甘/伊兹莎</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sarah Kerrigan/Izsha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>蛹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>她感到一阵光滑的触感包裹着她，沉重冰冷的液体在皮肤表面挤压着，滑动着，当她试图伸出手，却什么也抓不到，凝滞的空间，停止的时间截断了她的一切，不，不对，呼吸，呼吸，呼吸，呼——吸——</p><p> </p><p>“基因模式仍然不匹配。”</p><p>真可惜。</p><p>“那就这样吧。”</p><p> </p><p>她能听见，她听不见了。</p><p>黑暗轻轻拥抱着她。</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>伊兹莎在列维坦滑腻的内腔里游动，无需睁开眼睛，她拥有整艘怪兽战舰的视觉，蛰伏的跳虫们用背翼的共鸣与她一同呼吸，呜咽的刺蛇向无处不在的她嘶哑鸣叫，表达空白头脑中的畏惧，即使伊兹莎手无寸铁，没有尖刺，没有利爪，一种天赋的构架让他们对她恐惧，敬畏，除了进化腔那位拒绝所有访客的古怪主人。</p><p>    列维坦的顶层裂开一个完美的缺口，伊兹莎从腔道里悄无声息的下降，四周的散落虫群在她到来之前就后退着离去，低鸣着潜入黑暗里的菌毯陷坑。伊兹莎得以不受打扰地独自游过这孤寂而会呼吸的长廊。</p><p>伊兹莎用头骨上的衍生肢节轻轻向前，剥开列维坦一层薄薄的肌理洞口，露出他们所处的真实环境，庞大而孤独的太空，星系在这艘漫无目的游荡的战舰周围寂静地燃烧。</p><p> </p><p>“你很勇敢。”</p><p>“尽管都是白费力，但我仍要为你的勇气鼓掌。”</p><p> </p><p>伊兹莎早在前几日就听到了声音，不，不是那些生物数据网络里的无意义符号，是声音，真实的声音，她的声音，她的啜泣，她的悲嚎，她复仇的怒火在胸腔里熊熊燃烧。</p><p>是女王的声音，女王陛下，带着她席卷一切的愤怒归来了，在这个荒凉而孤独的星区，伊兹莎终于等候到了虫群苦苦存在的真理，刀锋女王凯瑞甘。</p><p>她听到女王在黑暗里独自垂泪，不是，不对，一只残疾的跳虫嗅到了她，那是谁，噢，是伊兹莎的哨兵们，它们被驱使着奔赴没有终点的寻觅，最终仅有一只成功地传递了伊兹莎，传递了列维坦，让女王的变化一丝不苟地涌入伊兹莎精密的大脑中，她在遥远的另一片星系，透过跳虫的眼睛轻轻触碰女王，尽管伊兹莎并不知道自己为什么要这么做，但她的思维自发地渗透，推着跳虫上前，用发光的细小瞳孔紧紧地凝视着女王，实际上这相当冒犯，但女王似乎注意力并不在此，她也回望着跳虫，眼里还有未擦拭的眼泪，跳虫凶残的利齿和可怖的面部肌理在朦胧的水中扭曲而模糊，却显得有些丑陋的温柔。伊兹莎隔着跳虫凝视凯瑞甘，凯瑞甘隔着眼泪凝视伊兹莎。</p><p>女王，伊兹莎低语着，女王陛下。</p><p>虫群将要重生了。</p><p> </p><p>“我不记得你。”凯瑞甘和她保持着谨慎的距离，她戒备的绿眼睛里除了未熄灭的仇恨，只有无边的困惑，伊兹莎没有情绪，只有相同的疑惑，为什么女王不记得她，她就是女王，是女王的记忆，为什么会忘记。</p><p>伊兹莎让列维坦的肌肉放松，使自己甲壳支撑着蛇状的身体下滑，保持一个恭敬而卑微的高度回答凯瑞甘，“我就是您，”她的声音听起来冰冷而温柔，像黏腻的分裂池原液包裹着她的发声器官，“我是您的记忆，您的过去，您曾所拥有的一切。”</p><p>凯瑞甘不置可否，她理解自己能够预料到失手的某一天，所以必定会提前准备好所有退路，这艘列维坦无意就是自己卷土重来的核心，但她真的不记得这个看起来带着人类特征的……虫子？畸变生物？工蜂？她甚至记得阿巴瑟这个爬虫混账，他对她所做的一切都难以被神器净化干净，但伊兹莎是什么？当她表达自己毫不留情的遗忘，这个生物并没有流露出与人类相符的悲伤，愤怒，失措等等多余的负面情绪，她看起来缺乏生气，一板一眼，就像一个……机械副官。</p><p>凯瑞甘静静地审视着伊兹莎，她蜿蜒卷曲的蛇状躯体，灰白的甲壳覆盖在颀长的身躯上，尖细瞳仁衬着虫子黯淡的灰黑色，即使旁边打开了窗洞，令星间闪烁的光亮映衬在其中，凯瑞甘也觉得自己是在看一个已经死去的人。</p><p>“女王，”凯瑞甘注意到，她的四肢皆已退化，头骨进化的骨骼代替了肢体活动，眼下正用前两节骨甲肢体交互着叠在胸前，“女王陛下，”伊兹莎轻轻呼唤着她的注意力，“我有您需要的一切，信息，部队，忠诚，记忆，您不必为那些失去的忘记的所停止脚步，虫群需要前行，虫群需要进化。”</p><p>凯瑞甘稍微提了点兴趣，这个生物副官似乎并没有人类的机械那么刻板无趣，相反，她似乎在自己失去的记忆里得到不少有趣的东西，“那么，”女性幽灵轻轻偏了偏头，被束起的骨刺发辫张扬地抖了抖，“是谁教你这样，虫群，进化，你听命于谁？虫母？阿巴瑟？”</p><p>伊兹莎摇了摇头，四周的骨甲肢体轻微地晃动起来，“我听命于您，女王，我是您的一部分，我不会受控于任何人，阿巴瑟也一样，我们都奉刀锋女王之命和这艘列维坦一起藏在星系间等待。”</p><p>“等待什么？”</p><p> </p><p> 她强迫自己看着眼前这个可怖的怪物领袖，她的形态结构无一不表露她曾经是个迷人的人类。</p><p>“我是刀锋女王凯瑞甘。现在，我想知道你的名字。”</p><p>    “来吧，了结我。”</p><p>     ……</p><p>“我会的。”</p><p> </p><p>    “等待刀锋女王凯瑞甘，她必将归来。”</p><p> </p><p>     有意思，这非常令人好奇，伊兹莎的躯体又落后又完备，既精密又累赘，她拥有虫族惯有的，长而坚硬的甲壳，身躯庞大丝毫不逊色于任何虫母，但却困在列维坦上，她入侵每一处虫巢传递的信息，为女王下达的命令无处不在，本身却无法逃离战舰，她说的没错，她是凯瑞甘的一部分，她是这艘列维坦的脑，凯瑞甘的导航仪，可是除此之外，她找不到伊兹莎存在的更多意义，她那么独一无二，却又看起来并不是不可或缺的，除了她信誓旦旦宣称的“过去的记忆”，然而女王并没有遗失记忆，她清楚地记得自己被主宰驱使着屠杀的每一个城市，失去了主宰意志后自己在被灌输的某种模糊的指令下所做的任何事，杀掉阿尔达瑞斯，杀掉菲尼克斯，杀掉……杀掉……杀掉……</p><p>    “那你记得这个吗？”凯瑞甘问她，并用灵能直接向伊兹莎的头脑中展示了主宰模糊不清的绝望和挣扎，“我只有这些东西在神器影响后变得模糊了，但我记得这似乎很迫切，为此我的双手沾满了鲜血。”</p><p>伊兹莎摇头了，她向凯瑞甘诉说着毫无感情起伏的歉意，“您给我录入的记忆没有这些，”伊兹莎平缓的语气中夹杂着零星的困惑，“您给我展示的只有人类，人类和人类，死去的人类，活着的人类，您曾经作为人类和您的人类同伴们，敌人们，我不明白，但是我不需要明白，这是您的命令，虫群应当遵从。”</p><p>凯瑞甘轻微地后退一步，伊兹莎所回答的东西，让她心中隐约涌出一股微妙的恐惧和细小的伤感，她反复打量着眼前这个退化的虫子，升华的人体，虽然她并没有彻底想起伊兹莎所复述的原意，但人是不需要完全回想起从前的一切的，只需要一点词，一些断片，一缕暗示或者一方触动，她就能去理解自己为什么会那么做。</p><p>这个伊兹莎，被要求保存的是刀锋女王曾经残存的人性，但她本身已经残缺不全。</p><p>凯瑞甘的脑海里浮现出几张模糊不清的面庞，一堆扭曲的恐惧和麻木的绝望中有一个捉摸不透的影子，但它最终也被淹没在一个巨大幽绿的蛹中，活着的液体和虫肠翻搅着杀死了所有生机和充满勇气的眼睛，搏动的粘液中爬出来的只是个残疾的畸形构造体。</p><p>    凯瑞甘下意识用手臂一侧碰了碰腿边，然后她想起来自己早就被阿巴瑟彻底剥开重构了肌肉和皮肤，那个展示着旧日的故事、恨、遗憾和眼泪的伤疤早就淡化，随着战火和时间的离去而消失了。</p><p>低低的灵能在逐渐看不出绿色的眼睛里缓慢地燃烧，其中隐约摇曳着一个畸形体的影子，但她真实所见的确实一个完善而强大的躯体，那个遵从她的指令用自己残缺不全肢体摇晃着爬起的残疾混种，连同那个被母亲叱骂、被父亲厌恶的小姑娘一起破开了洒满黏腻菌苔的虫茧，让自己从被放弃的死中挣扎着进化，重生。</p><p>“伊兹莎，”凯瑞甘低低地呼唤着，又像是在自言自语，“……阿曼达……”</p><p>伊兹莎静静地等候着，她的神经末梢生长入列维坦的血肉，庞大的怪兽随着她的心跳呼吸，她又随着女王深不可测的心海寂静地跳动。</p><p>伊兹莎的肌肤感应着列维坦上每一只跳虫，每一条刺蛇，每一簇虫群的喜怒哀乐，他们的呼号，他们的狂怒，他们漫无目的的游荡都化为微不足道的生物信号在她几乎没有限制的躯壳里记录着，最终，所有数以亿万的情绪和理智都会坍缩为一点，在女王即将开口前变成飞灰轻飘飘地散去，因为她是伊兹莎，她是女王的伊兹莎。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    我……是阿曼达·哈莉……</p><p>    我是阿——女王——哈莉——凯瑞甘——</p><p>    “我是虫群。”</p><p>    我是伊——兹莎——</p><p>    我是……人……类……</p><p>    “我是刀锋女王。”</p><p>    我是伊兹莎。</p><p>    “我即是虫群。”</p><p> </p><p>    我是虫群。</p><p>    我是伊兹莎。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>